


Humming

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by an idea I had talking to one of my RP crowd last night, and I realized I had to write it.  Sirius humming a Gaelic drinking song while sitting in McGonagall's class.  I don't actually reference the song in any way, but this is the song I see him humming.<br/>You Tube Video - <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFExAJ5U0eQ&mode=related&search=">Under the Scotsman’s Kilt</a><br/><a href="http://artists.letssingit.com/jim-stafford-lyrics-under-the-scotmans-kilt-5llbkzw">Words</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Humming

Sirius was humming that song again. It wouldn’t have been so bad except that they were in McGonagall’s class and they were supposed to be paying attention to the spell they were trying to cast on the poor mice she’d given them. There was also the unfortunate effect the song had on Peter: making him giggle until he couldn’t see straight and fall out of his chair, curled up on the floor, unable to do anything but laugh.

“Mister Pettigrew!” McGonagall swooped down on Peter, and Remus knew she had some idea why he was laughing, but she’d obviously focused in on Peter, knowing he’d be less likely to come up with some clever excuse for his reactions.

“‘M sor-hee-ry, Pro-heh-fessor…” Peter mumbled between giggles. He tried to pull his way back up into his chair, when Sirius increased the volume of his humming, sill focused intently on his mouse, and Peter dissolved into another bout of giggles.

“Mister Black, if you do not stop that infernal humming right now, you will have detention for a week!”

Sirius looked up at her, startled. “What was that, professor? I was concentrating too hard on my mouse. Did you say something?”

Peter’s giggles intensified, and McGonagall huffed. “Cease your humming, or you will stay after class and tell me why it is you feel the need to hum so loud that it disturbs the other students."

It was Sirius’s best innocent look, and even though Remus was sure McGonagall knew it well, her expression seemed to soften. “Oh, of course, Professor. Anything you say.”

Mollified, McGonagall nodded, then turned back to Peter. “There, Mister Pettigrew. Now kindly sit back in your chair and work on your assignment?”

“Y-yes, Professor…” Peter settled into his seat once more, and wiped his eyes before focusing on his mouse. Only to dissolve into giggles anew when Sirius began to hum once more under his breath.


End file.
